


宇智波斑为什么戴手套

by hydrotalcite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrotalcite/pseuds/hydrotalcite
Summary: 如题，根据真实经历瞎编的沙雕段子
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	宇智波斑为什么戴手套

除了后背敏感之外，宇智波斑还有一个不为人知的弱点。

在寒冷或冷暖急变的天气下，他的手指容易长冻疮。

而且情况一般很严重。一般的冻疮只是局部出现水肿性红斑，但他发冻疮时，每根手指都会整个肿起，伸不直也无法弯曲，只能尴尬地微曲着，宛如十条发泡的香肠。

一切起源于他小时候某次去雪之国的任务。忍者的体质使得他们不受地域和气候的限制，只要报酬合理能赚钱，什么任务都照接不误。作为族长的儿子，宇智波斑享有一定的挑选任务的特权。当时九岁的斑虽然已经是个声名在外的优秀忍者，但他也还是个对世界万物充满好奇的少年。所以在老父亲宇智波田岛问他要不要去雪之国见识一下的时候，常年生活在南贺川温和气候中、还没见过雪的斑果断答应了。

任务内容不难，一路都很顺利，宇智波少年第一次看到了雪，但很快也感受到了来自寒冷的恶意。回程时，他的手指不知为何长满了红斑，一开始只是有点痒，而且任务小队中没有医疗忍者，他也就没怎么在意。只是离开了雪之国，回到熟悉的温和气候之后，手上的红斑个个肿起，奇痒无比，抓了几下之后就开始痛。待回到族地时，这些肿块都连到一起，他的十个手指都肿了。

他担心是在雪之国接触了什么异域生物导致过敏或者中毒了，心慌慌地跑去找族医。结果族医听完他的描述，又仔细地看了看他的手，微笑着告诉他，这不是过敏，也不是中毒，是冻疮，有的人在寒冷天气下就是会长冻疮，而且很难根治，还会复发。

宇智波斑很郁闷，看雪的好奇心竟然触发了这样奇怪的疾病，但也只好举着两只肿成猪蹄的手去找老父亲汇报任务情况。一向不苟言笑的老父亲看着他的手竟然忍不住笑了出来。父子二人沉默了一会儿，田岛用很怀念的语气告诉斑，他的母亲以前经历过一模一样的事情。

“看你这样子是握不了笔了，这样吧，这里有个指名你的简单任务，本来不想接的，但你现在也做不了什么，再出去走一趟吧。”

强行忍受着手上难耐的痒痛，宇智波斑面无表情地接住了老父亲抛过来的任务卷轴，其实光是屈指握住卷轴就已经让他肿得绷紧的皮肤一阵不适。

这只是一个简单的护卫任务，但是宇智波斑被强行加了一个冻疮debuff。护送途中的一天晚上，有山贼来打劫，斑从藏身的地方跳出来，双手开始结印。巳—未—申—亥……嘶——手指根本没办法弯到那种程度，还超痛。斑心里一阵凹糟，无奈地拔出背上的刀，全凭体术击杀了敌人。幸好只是单人任务，在场的人都已经被他杀了，不然这么丢人的事情传出去，他宇智波斑就要因为手上长冻疮结不了印而闻名忍界了。

宇智波斑决定，在学会无印施术之前，都要保护好自己的双手。从此，他戴上了手套。

~~哪怕是四战爆衣露出上身，手套也得好好戴着。~~


End file.
